earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Sooka
Category:Orc Category:Hordecategory:WarlockCategory:Sooka =Vitals= Full Name: Sooka Felcaller Game Name: Sooka Guild: None Title: None Aliases: Sooks(Disliked, but tolerated) Class: Warlock Height: Average Weight: Average Age: Early 30s Gender: Female Hair: Dusky Grey Eyes: Milky Brown Skin: Faded Green Professions: Alchemist (375) and Herbalist (375) =Physical Description= With faded green skin, milky brown eyes and dusky grey hair, Sooka gives off the impression of one faded.. or fading. The washed out nature of her coloring added to by the withering of her orcish robustness. It isn't so obvious due to the concealing nature of her robes, but in her face and along her neck there is a gaunt quality developing. Her long fingers more bony than slender. Her eyes sunken with a subtle darkness rimming them. Despite this fading, she is meticulous in her cleanliness outside of travel and combat, her garb and gear well cared for, her skin and hair kept clean. Her single braid is tight bound and secured by a pair of thick, dark metal bands. =Personality= Sooka is, first and foremost, secretive. She doesn't speak often of herself and, even then, rarely in any detail. She trusts in few people and that trust goes only so far. Those few times she finds herself in a gathering, she is often silent but observant, speaking when spoken to or when she has something in need of being said. She's not given to many open displays of emotion, the most common being mild amusement and disdain. Besides her demons, she seems to have few obvious friends, holding most at an arm's length. Even those she allies with know very little about her, save that when need be she can be relied upon to perform a task to the letter, without duplicity, given that it isn't counter to her own interests. On the struggles of the Alliance and Horde, she cares little. Despite the past wars, interment and other such disgraces, she holds little direct animosity towards the Alliance as a whole. She's more interested in the pursuit of her own power than old grudges. Not that she has any qualms about killing them. When it is in her interests to do so(often as a means to secure reputation with a desired faction or garner a specific reward) she will exert her power in full against any who stand against her. Beyond that she is content to let others squabble as they will. =History= OOC: This has been worked out a bit after reviewing the timeline of Warcraft. If a portion seems wrong in that sense, let me know. I tried to keep it a bit general, so as to not tread too firmly on precise dates. Sooka's parents were an odd match. An honorable warrior of the Frostwolf Clan as father paired with a rather duplicitous and flighty warlock as mother. Though it was trickery that led to their brief dalliance. The motives of the warlock are yet unknown, even to Sooka, but through magic and deft acting she found and infiltrated a settlement of the Frostwolf for the sole purpose of breeding with one of their warriors. Sooka was the first born, young Jakka borne two years after her. It was only a year after Jakka's birth that the warlock revealed herself and disappeared with young Sooka in tow. In so much, she was left uncorrupted by the blood of Mannoroth but was honed by her mother in secret amid the events of the first and second war, the internment of the orcs and the third war. Sooka never learned much of her mother on a personal basis. Much as she is now, the woman was a closed book and assailed the young orc girl with masses of fel knowledge interspersed with tests ranging from easy to needlessly cruel. 'Life is a test, from the first moment to the last. Failure is death' she was often told. In her late 20s, she was abandoned by her mother as mysteriously as she was taken captive. Having lost touch with her father's lineage and, after her upbringing, holding no interest in it, she took on her own surname and found her way to Orgrimmar, where she could begin to build her own power. The last few years have seen her personal power rising exponentially, free of the confusing influences and experiments of her mother, seen most prominently in the faded coloration of her person. However, it has taken a toll as of late. Her orcish robustness has been fading despite she only being just into her 30s, as if age is touching her well before her time. She has just now taken her first steps into Northrend, still bearing the trophies of her struggles in Outland. =Demons= Sooka has never been one to place much trust in demons. Like all warlocks she has her own thralls, but her focus on demonic magic and control is limited. Seen only as tools, save for her succubus, Brynia. For the first few years of her pursuit of power, she relied heavily on the succubus, to the point that she'd even eased her control on the sadistic demon slightly. However things have since changed. Whether due to betrayal or mere paranoia, the succubus has had her magical shackles returned and has seen less use. Instead, she's begun to favor the almost canine devotion of her felhunter and it's simpler thought process.